Everyone loves a sleepover
by Two Little Dark Sluts
Summary: That's what happens when the girls decide to have a sleepover.


**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians.**

The girls were having a sleepover at the Hades cabin, which means that Nico was kicked out of his cabin by Leticia, Alice and Hazel. He walked to Poseidon's cabin, of course. Where else would he go?

When Nico entered there, he saw very unusual sight. Jason and Percy quarreling over him.

"I met him first!" Percy argued outraged.

"It doesn't matter! You didn't help him when he needed you the most!" Jason put back.

"It's not like he let me! How did he even come to trust you?"

"That doesn't even matter!" Jason said. Nico rolled his eyes.

He sighed "Guys, I know I'm valuable, but there's no need to fight."

"Yeah, that's right. There's enough Nico for you guys. Besides, you can always get me if you want!" Leo appeared at the door.

"I still wanna know why are we all here?" Frank said appearing behind Leo.

"What's happening?" asked Nico.

"Well, we didn't tell you because we deduced you would come here by yourself" said Percy.

"What do you mean?"

Percy smirked at Jason and turned again to the son of Hades "We thought that, since the girls are having their sleepover we could have ours" and a big grin took it's place on the boy's face.

"You're mad." Nico said looking at the window. He didn't want to spend a whole night with his crush.

"No, I'm spontaneous. It's different." The boys rolled their eyes at that.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Frank asked sighing. He never understood how the girls liked to sleepover. What would they do? Talk about boys? Most likely.

"Well, we thought that you could help us figure it out" Jason said.

"I suggest that we go watch the girls little party" Leo had a big grin on his face while he spoke "I swear I'm not trying to look at any of your girlfriends" he added quickly when he saw his friends angry looks "I'm just thinking of Alice, Leticia and Reyna"

"Leticia has a boyfriend" exclaimed Nico, jealous of his sisters.

"C'mon Di Angelo, don't be such a prick" pocked Percy.

"It's not like he's with her all the time!" Leo said smirking. Enjoying the imaginary sight of a Leticia in underwear.

"Take this grin of your face. Leticia doesn't sleep in underwear." Nico said almost as if he was reading the boy's mind. But it's not like it wasn't already obvious.

"But Alice does." Frank said, but blushed and paled soon after. Nico was getting purple in rage.

"I- you- her- them-him- you- How did you even know?" Frank was getting paler and paler and Leo smirked.

"Oh, does she?" Leo said, the smirk still covering his face.

"Shut up, Valdez!" Nico exclaimed and turned to Frank "You. Start. Talking."

"I-I-I-Look-I didn't-I mean-Hm" Nico raised an eyebrow at him. Frank swallowed hard, but found strength to answer "Hazel took me to Hades palace… and… it was late… I mean… we weren't… you know" the boy's face was completely red and he couldn't stand to look Nico in the eye, which one, that would only look at Frank wide eyed "Look, Alice was walking down the corridors! It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to see her or-or-or you know"

Nico eyed him oddly "You better be telling the truth because I'll ask Apollo if it is. If you're lying, Hazel will lose her boyfriend." Frank paled, but came back to his usual color.

"Yeah, you better be. I don't want to disappoint myself." Leo said smirking .He felt something pulling him to the ground and yelled. "What the Hades!"

"First, one more word about my sisters and you die. Second, use my father's name as a curse again and you die. Happy conclusion, you'll die if you keep talking." Nico said as the skeleton hand pulled Leo to the ground.

Leo swallowed hard and asked. "I'll just, you know, keep quiet, so, could you, uhnn, please, order, or, ask the guy, or girl, to, you know, let me go?"

Nico rolled his eyes but, either way, Leo felt that the skeleton wasn't on hold of him anymore "Thanks, man" he smiled at Nico, who raised an eyebrow at him. Leo received very well the message, making a sign of zipping his lips close and walking to a place far from the Ghost King.

"Man, you're scary when you want." Frank commented.

Nico smiled evilly making all the boys in the room shiver. "Frank, my dear future brother-in-law, you've never seen me when I want to be scary."

"Stop. Nico. Stop, just don't do that." Jason asked awkwardly.

"Fine. Again, what are we going to do?" Nico asked lying in Percy's bed.

"I dunno" Percy answered "But, you know, I have to say that Leo's idea of spying the girls is not that bad" he said looking kind of ashamed, and the others stared awkwardly at him "I mean, we don't know what to do and, you know, girls have sleepovers so often. If we want to also have one, well, I think is not a bad idea to learn with them."

"Percy's right." Jason said. "All agree we should go?"

"Fine by me." Leo said, but shut his mouth quickly remembering Nico's threat.

Frank shrugged. "I'm coming. It can't be that bad."

The boys looked at Nico, he sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." The others said. Smirking at the young boy.

The lads walked to Hades cabin, when they got close, they were able to hear music. It wasn't very loud because Nico's sisters had the idea of doing a sound proof cabin, which he was thankful right now, because if it wasn't for that, Chiron would've already killed the girls in there.

They walked around the house to the window and Chris Rodrigues, Travis Stoll, Grover, Apollo and a guy no one has ever seen before, but looked a lot like Nico.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked them. The boys didn't even turn.

"The same as you." Travis said, not taking his eyes of the window. "Oh my Gods."

"Thanatos, shouldn't you be working?" Nico asked warily.

"Thank gods I got a break, couldn't miss this." The man answered. All the boys stared at him shocked. "What? The god of Death can't have a break? Obviously, Apollo does, why can't I?"

"We just…" Leo started.

Thanatos raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know that I liked a bit of porn?"

Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo and Frank stayed quiet for a second. "Wait, what?" They asked in unison.

Travis finally took his eyes off of the cabin "Man, you really don't have an idea of what's happening in there, do you?" the boy smirked and turned his head back to the girls.

The five boys looked at each other and rushed to see what was happening to their girlfriends and, in Nico's case, sisters.

* * *

Leticia was drinking a bottle of whisky, lying on her bed, wearing just lingerie, while watching Annabeth and Alice dancing in Hazel's bed. Piper, on the other hand was laughing with Hazel, both of them holding bottles of some drink, lying on the ground. Clarisse, Reyna and Katie were sitting on Alice's bed, giggling about something they were seeing on a laptop.

"We should try this." Katie said giggling.

"Totally. But who with who?" Clarisse asked.

"Reyna. I dare you to do the same with… her and… her" Katie smiled victoriously at her friend, pointing at the screen while she spoke.

The older one glared at her, "You're mean. And genius, but mean."

"Just do it" Piper said drunk.

"Fine, but then you'll do number twenty four."

The daughter of Aphrodite shrugged. "Completely okay, by me. Now go"

"Ok, ok. Fine" the girl stood up and walked, stumbling, to Hazel's bed "Annie" she said trying to sound sexy "Can I talk with you for a minute?" Reyna smirked.

The blonde looked at her and nodded. Leaving Alice dancing alone. Not that she cared anyway. "Sure, RaRa."

Annabeth, who was only wearing shorts and a bra jumped off the bed following Reyna to a dark corner of the cabin. She didn't even have time to react when Reyna attacked her lips with hers. For a second she was too shocked to react, but then she let it flow, kissing the Roman back.

Reyna pushed the daughter of Athena to the wall, pressing their lips together with lust. In a matter of seconds, Annabeth had her legs around Reyna's waist, the preator, which already had her hands on Annabeth's bra's clasp.

"Hey, hey, hey" Clarisse appeared behind the two girls "Easy girls"

Annabeth's legs were back on the floor, but she didn't look like she regretted any of it. Reyna was just smirking at the daughter of Ares.

"Want some too?" She asked.

* * *

"Oh my Gods. I never thought Reyna could sound so…" Leo started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, right?" asked Travis with a smirk "What wouldn't I do to get into there"

"Travis, I thought you were dating Katie" Jason said confused, but his eyes wouldn't leave cabin thirteen, and neither would any of the other guys'.

"My dear Jason, staring doesn't take pieces" he finally took his eyes of the window and looked at his friend who also was looking at him.

Jason swallowed "Hm, ok" he turned back to watch the girls and so did Travis.

* * *

"No need to worry, Reyna. There's still someone else." Clarisse said and the praetor rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said and walked towards Leticia, who was enjoying the view very much.

Reyna's hair wasn't in a braid like it usually was. It was just messy and the girl was wearing a transparent nightgown that allowed them to see the girl's dark purple lingerie. Leticia, of the girls, was the only one calm, and no one knew how she wasn't drunk, since she was on her third bottle.

The praetor climbed on the top of the girl, taking the bottle off her hand and dropping it in the ground. Both were staring at each other and Reyna smirked.

The roman girl lowered her body to press her lips against Leticia's. The older girl had her hands moving through the other one's body while they kissed. Reyna's hands found their way under Leticia's blouse, taking it off. The younger girl had her hands pressing Reyna's legs.

Leticia moaned loudly in Reyna's mouth. The daughter of Hades switched their positions while taking Reyna's nightgown off. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouth. Pleasure was flowing in both bodies. It was addictive, like a drug.

Some of the other girls were watching Leticia and Reyna's sexual act amused.

"I think our dear RaRa is too entertained to remember twenty four" Piper said, holding back her laugh.

"Don't be so sure" Reyna answered between moans.

The girl was, now, only with her panties and Leticia was about to be the same. Reyna exchanged their positions, now on top, Leticia's bra was off. She started kissing and licking the girl's boobs furiously, like her life depended on it. Leticia moaned loudly, the pleasure was incredible. Reyna started kissing her way down.

Leticia had her hands attached to Reyna's hair, moaning furiously. The praetor smirked and looked up when she finally reached the daughter of Hades' V line.

Leticia had her eyes closed, making Reyna let out a laugh. Her hands slowly lowering the other girl's panties. Finally, Leticia was completely naked, bringing the roman a lot of happiness.

Reyna lowered herself leaving kisses all around Leticia's V line but the place the younger girl most wanted for.

* * *

"Hold him back! Hold him back!" Chris hissed, not wanting the girls to listen and stop what they were doing.

Jason and Travis were making all they could to do what Chris asked. But an angry Nico is not one you want to deal with.

"That's my sister! She's too young for that!" Nico hissed back.

"No, she isn't. She's like, I don't know, sixteen?" Thanatos asked, he didn't take his eyes of the scene for a second.

"That's young!" Nico argued.

"Not really. In old times girls had to marry and have sex to produce a heir at thirteen or something." Apollo said. He wasn't really minding his girlfriend and Reyna. Lovers were all common in their family.

The son of Hades looked confused "You don't mind this at all?"

"Actually, I'm loving it, so let's watch."

* * *

"Let them be. It's not like they are going to stop anyway." Alice said joining the other girls. "What's twenty four?"

"My strip tease session that is about to start." Piper, who was the only one in clothes, answered.

"Entertain us" Alice smirked at her friend.

* * *

"What did Alice just say?" Jason exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, c'mon. Piper is the one about to start a strip tease session, why do you have to blame my sister for it?" Nico looked at Jason in disbelief.

"Look at her face! She's trying to seduce my girlfriend!"

"Why do you guys even care?" Percy asked, "Piper is about to do a strip tease session and you're discussing about Alice's sexuality!"

"What did you say about my girlfriend, Jackson?" Jason was red in anger.

"I just said what she was about to _do_, I didn't really say anything _about_ her." Percy said in his matter of fact voice, which he didn't use very often.

"You better be. And you all take your eyes off her." Jason said. Travis did what the others wanted the most. He knocked Jason out.

"Much better" The son of Hermes said smirking. "Where did we stop?"

* * *

A song started to play, none of the girls were really paying attention, and all they could focus on was Piper.

The daughter of Aphrodite started to move in the rhythm of the song. Her hands travelling on her own body, until she reached the end of her blouse. Slowly taking it off, her boobs her perfectly sized, the bra was dark brown.

She danced a little like that, until she started to move her hips more, when she had her back turned on the girls, she started to take her shorts off, still moving her hips.

The girls were screaming and laughing and applauding, they also were pretending to throw dollar bills at Piper.

The Aphrodite daughter kept dancing in the sexiest way she was able to. She turned her back to her girls and started taking off her bra. In a slow and teasing way.

Piper started to play with her boobs; she could see the girls almost drooling. That's what she got for being a daughter of the goddess of beauty.

Than she put a hand on her back and another on her belly, slowly making their way down. She made her way down too, until she crouched on the floor, when she got back up, her panties were on the floor. Piper kept dancing for a while longer.

But she was willing to tease the girls more. She walked to one of the bed's – probably Nico's – sitting on it and touching herself. She was moaning and the other girls were very turned on – even Reyna and Leticia had stopped for a little while to watch.

Piper's hands made their way down her body, until she found her entrance. At first, she would move her hand slowly in her body, her moans loud and teasing. With time she did it faster and faster. The girls couldn't take their eyes of her. One of Piper's hand was on her boobs and now she was quite screaming.

She came soon after. It was very clear to everybody.

She lay down in the bed, closed her eyes and started passing her hands down and up her body.

Piper liked teasing.

So after some time doing it, she rolled in the bed so she could face her girlfriends "So, how was it?" she smirked.

The girls looked at each other and said in unison "Incredible"

That was when Clarisse couldn't take it anymore. She went towards Piper and kissed her. It didn't take long to the other kiss her back, or to Leticia and Reyna go back to what they were doing.

Piper started taking off Clarisse's bra, kissing the girl's neck and chest, the daughter of Ares was moaning. She had just discovered why boys stayed with Aphrodite girls even they were as dumb as rocks. Not Piper, or Silena, of course, but they were other cases.

* * *

"I just had an orgasm" Travis commented, "You can check if you doubt."

"There's no need for that. Oh gods. I'm so taking Leticia to my palace tomorrow." Apollo said not taking his eyes of her.

"Are those Clarisse's moans? I thought she was a top person." Nico commented watching Piper working of the daughter of Ares.

"Believe me." Chris said watching them too "She is."

* * *

"Piper's taken. Will those other too stop?" Katie asked pointing to Reyna moving her hand inside Leticia.

The girls were glad the music was loud because the moans were too.

"Well, I'm sure they'll stop some day, because, you know, they have to eat, sleep, have water… breath" Alice said "Yeah, I'm sure they will stop" she smiled at Katie.

"Don't be mean" Hazel said laughing, "They're having fun"

"I agree with Hazel." Annie said, appearing behind them with a bottle in hands "So, what are we gonna do?" She took a sip in it. Alice took the bottle from her hand and drank too.

"I don't know. Want to pick a number?" Alice asked her smirking. Hazel took the bottle from her and drank too.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde said, she thought for a second and just said a random number. "Three"

Alice went over the computer and read, "Act completely submissive in bed."

Annabeth stayed quiet. Not that she didn't want to, actually she craved it. But if she was going to act submissive, she couldn't voice her opinion. Alice came closer, until they were only inches apart. Their breaths becoming irregular and mixing one with other. The daughter of Athena waited, she knew the daughter of Hades was playing with her. Alice wanted to make it difficult. She was succeeding.

Alice pushed Annabeth to the bed she was sitting on slowly and softly. The blonde had her breaths getting more irregular and heavy.

Alice put her hand in her bedside table; getting something Annabeth hadn't notice there. Handcuffs. The daughter of Hades put one handcuff in one of Annabeth's hands binding it to the bed. And did the same with the other.

That was when the girl started kissing Annabeth's jawline, then her neck and chest. It didn't take long to Alice take the bra off with her teeth.

Annabeth gasped with the act. Alice started licking one of the blonde's boobs and then sucking it. With one of her hands, she would massage the other.

Alice was making Annabeth go crazy, she wanted to do something, touch the girl, pull her up, kiss her, but she couldn't, both because of the 'dare' and because she was literally bounded. Annie moaned and screamed Alice's name.

They didn't even notice the other two girls kissing each other full force. Hazel pressing Katie against the floor, both without their bras already.

Katie squeezed Hazel's legs and moaned in the other girl's ear. Hazel, in the other hand, was kissing the daughter of Demeter's jawline and going down.

Hazel's mouth soon found Katie's pantie, ripping it off with her teeth. She looked at the older girl with a smirk and her tongue was inside Katie. The daughter of Demeter screamed in surprise and pleasure. Hazel's tongue moved relentlessly, making Katie go to Olympus and back, she soon came, Hazel drank it smirking.

Katie held Hazel's head pulled her up, connecting her lips with hers and slid her hand inside of Hazel, that lost her pantie somewhere in their make out session before Alice bounded Annie in the bed.

* * *

"That's it. I'm going in. I'll take Hazel and Leticia to a mental hospital." Nico said getting up. "Alice will kill me before I take her. So I'll just ask Dionysus check her mental health."

"What? No! They'll stop!" Travis said pulling the boy down.

"That's the point." The boy opened the door. None noticed him. "You'll help me, Perce." For once, Nico was glad that Percy was there to help him.

"Fine. Where are the keys of the handcuffs?" The green-eyed boy asked.

Nico pointed to a small table "Alice's bedside table, where she got them." He turned to Chris, whom appeared just seconds before, "Get you girlfriend out of here. It'll be one less to deal with."

The son of Hermes did as he was told; Piper stared at them wide eyed. She dressed herself quickly since her clothes were near the bed. "What in freaking Tartarus are you doing?"

The other girls looked at Piper's direction and finally saw their boyfriends "What the fucking hell?" they nearly screamed, trying to cover themselves from the lads view.

"Well, now at least you saw us" Nico said "That save us a lot of work" He smiled creepily at the girls, specially his sisters "Would you all do me the favor of leaving this cabin right now?" he said calmly, which only made him scarier.

Percy ran out of the cabin with a naked Annabeth on his shoulder. Travis helped Katie dress herself and both left when she finished. Reyna left after she tangled the blanket on herself as if it was a toga. Piper walked out angrily almost stepping on her knocked out boyfriend.

That left three daughters of Hades naked smiling at their pissed off brother.

"We can explain." Leticia said.

Nico smiled evilly. "I'm sure you can."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
